


Rose Quartz Universe jaunesnioji

by ASBusinessMagnet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Sadie's Song, Gen, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: Lietuvių
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASBusinessMagnet/pseuds/ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven'as žino, kad jis net negali tikėtis būti toks didis, kokia kadaise buvo jo motina. Tačiau jis žino, kad bent jau gali pamėginti. Parašyta serijos "Sadie's Song" (Sadie daina) motyvais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Quartz Universe jaunesnioji

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rose Quartz Universe Junior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831679) by [ASBusinessMagnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASBusinessMagnet/pseuds/ASBusinessMagnet). 



> In case anyone who only speaks English is tuning in: I translated this to aid in me coming out as trans to my parents. (This is not the version they'll be getting.)

Pearl ganėtinai stebėjosi tuo, kaip greitai augo Steven'as.

Tiktai prieš trylika metų – brangakmenių gyvenime tai tebuvo akimirksnis - jai teko išgyventi jos geriausios draugės ir netgi galimos romantinės partnerės, Rose Quartz, taip vadinamą "fizinės formos atidavimą" eilinio žmogaus rankose. Žinoma, Pearl greitai susivokė, kad tai nebuvo tiesiog "eilinis žmogus"; tai buvo kažkas, ką su Rose siejo ryšys, stipresnis net už ryšį tarp Ruby ir Sapphire.

Ji ir žmogus sutiko kartu turėti vaiką. Nepaisant to, kad net nebuvo galima pagalvoti, kad dvi rūšys iš skirtingų planetų su nepaprastai dideliais biologinių sandarų skirtumais galėtų poruotis, procesas pavyko - tam tikru atžvilgiu. Buvo... gan didelių keblumų, ir būtų net galima sakyti, kad Rose neišgyveno savo taip vadinamo "nėštumo". Pats brangakmenis išgyveno, tačiau po ryškaus blyksnio jis pasiėmė su savimi Rose formą, ir iš jos liko kažkas, kas atrodė panašesnis į žmonių vaiką.

Su tuo atėjo visos problemos, susijusios su pasirūpinimu augančiu žmonių vaiku. Žmogus, kuris, kaip Pearl sužinojo, buvo vardu Greg'as, daug prisidėjo prie proceso pastatydamas ištisą namą, kuriame turėjo būti auginamas vaikas. Jis taip pat šeimą išlaikė finansiškai, o taip pat detaliai paaiškino, ko žmogui reikia iki paauglystės. Nors Pearl ir žinojo tam tikrą proceso dalį, dauguma žmonių, kuriuos ji matė Žemėje, buvo suaugę, ir todėl tai jai buvo visiškai naujas pasaulis. Kartais ji net norėjo staiga viską mesti; ji džiaugėsi, kad to nepadarė.

Tačiau visa tai buvo tolimoje praeityje, ir dabar atrodė, kad ta darbo dalis buvo baigta. Steven'as praktiškai galėjo savimi pasirūpinti pats, bent jau pačiais paprasčiausiais būdais, ir net įgavo kai kurias galias, anksčiau priklausiusias Rose, kaip kad jos skydą, jos gydomąsias galias ir jos galimybę valdyti augalus. Jie visi ir toliau veikė išskirtiniu "Steven'išku" būdu, bet nepaisant to, jis įrodė, kad yra vertas sekti savo motinos pėdomis.

Bent jau iš pradžių.

Tačiau pastaruoju metu jis patyrė radikalų asmenybės pasikeitimą, visiškai nepaaiškintą Krištolo brangakmenių esamos patirties su žmonėmis. Jis buvo ypatingai irzlesnis pastaraisiais mėnesiais nei gyvenime prieš tai, ir Pearl nebuvo tikra, kodėl. Ji nenorėjo jo klausti akis į akį, nes jis galėtų dėl to supykti, todėl vietoj to ji atsisuko į kitus, su kuriais ji buvo praeityje, kol augino Steven'ą, t.y. Garnet ir Amethyst.

Nors... gal tik Garnet. Amethyst parodė, kad nelabai gali kuo padėti šiuo reikalu, nes jai tai, kas vyko, rūpėjo maždaug tiek pat, kiek, tarkim, Lars'ui ar Sadie.

Taigi, Pearl ryžtingai žengė iš savo pačios kambario pas Garnet, kur ji tikėjosi, kad bus kažkoks atsakymas.

* * *

– Steven'as išgyvena sunkų savo kaip žmogaus gyvenimo periodą, – Garnet komentavo, iš esmės skaitydama iš savo vizijos, kol Pearl kantriai klausė. – Nors jam visada buvo sunku pasirinkti tarp savo brangakmenio ir žmogaus pusių, laikotarpiu, prasidedančiu maždaug šiais metais ir besitęsiančiu dar keliais, jo žmogiški hormonai reaguos, radikaliai pakeisdami jo asmenybę, o be to ir išvaizdą.

Pearl tik linksėjo, nelabai suprasdama, ką visa tai reiškia. Geriausiu atveju ji paaiškintų tai, ką sakė Garnet, Greg'ui, kadangi jis iš esmės yra vienintelis kitas žmogus, kuris sugeba pasirūpinti Steven'u.

– Tai reiškia, kad šio proceso turėtume nepertraukti, kol galima, kad iš jo jis išeitų visiškai nepažeistas. Užtikrintume gerą pradžią, jei perkeltume jo kambarį į privačią vietą šventykloje. Jam to reikės.

– Rose kambarį? Ar nemanai, kad būtų pavojinga, jei jis ne taip pasielgtų, kol kuria dalykus iš debesų? – Pearl sudėjo savo pirštus.

– Tai bent jau geriau, nei alternatyva, kai mes kasdien įeiname į jo gyvenimą ir prašome jo eiti į misijas. Po kurio laiko jis to nebenorės.

– _Nebenorės eiti į misijas?_ – Pearl staiga pakriko. – Bet jis - _Krištolo brangakmenis!_ Tai - jo likimas! Ir jis visada norėjo tą likimą pasiekti! ~~~~

– Bet kartu jis yra ir žmogus. – Garnet visiškai neatkreipė dėmesio į Pearl perdėtą reagavimą. – Jis pas mus ateis svarbiais momentais. Jeigu jo prašysime eiti į misijas kasdien, tai jį tik išvargins tiek fiziškai, tiek emociškai. Ir be to, jis nebenorės dalykų, kurių jis visada norėjo. Tai jam teatrodys vaikiška.

– Geriau net _nepradedame_ apie vaikiškus dalykus. – Pearl suurzgė.

– Žemės saugojimas yra svarbus mums, tačiau žmogui tai yra jau daug kartų matyta filmuose. Patikėk manimi, kai sakau, kad Steven'ui to reikia.

– Gerai, nesvarbu. Tu - mūsų vadovė. Mums tik tereikės ko nors, kas perkeltų visus jo dalykus.

* * *

Tą akimirką Steven'as žaidė videožaidimą savo naujame žaidimų kompiuteryje. Jam tikrai patiko trimačiai dalykai, ir jis tikėjosi, kad videožaidimų pramonė tęs savo darbą šioje srityje. Bent jau tiek jis prisiminė.

Tačiau jo entuziazmas žaidžiant žaidimą greitai išblėso tada, kai durys į Krištolo šventyklą atsidarė ir pažįstamas Pearl balsas jį pakvietė.

– Steven'ai, mums reikia pasikalbėti.

Steven'as suurzgė ir išjungė žaidimų kompiuterį, galvodamas apie visus galimus dalykus, apie kuriuos Pearl norėjo pasikalbėti. Kaip žmogus, jis tam tikrais atžvilgiais elgėsi grubiai, tačiau pagrindinis dalykas, kuris atėjo jam į galvą, buvo tas, kad jis vangiai ėjo į brangakmenių misijas, ir kad jam galva bus plaunama valandas. Todėl jis nenoriai nužengė laiptais, vedančiais į jo paties "kambarį" (iš tiesų tadaise tai tebuvo pakelta namo dalis) ir ėjo link Krištolo šventyklos durų. Jis pakėlė galvą, trumpam pamatydamas, kad Garnet taip pat atėjo su Pearl, tada vėl ją nuleido.

– Steven'ai, mes žinome, kad tau dabar yra sunkūs laikai... – Pearl pradėjo. ~~~~

– Tavo kaip žmogaus augimas pakeitė tavo asmenybę, ir mes manome, kad sugalvojome sprendimą. – Garnet užbaigė sakinį, kurį pradėjo Pearl, kuriai aiškiai to pasakyti neleistų nervai, nes jai rūpėtų, kaip Steven'as sureaguos. ~~~~

– Ir tai būtų kas? Versite mane eiti į misijas amžiams? – Steven'as vis dar tikėjosi blogiausio. ~~~~

– Nesakyk to, Steven'ai. – Nors Pearl ir norėjo gero, ji iš karto susivokė, kad tai galėjo skambėti kaip reikalavimas, ir ji iš karto pasitaisė: – Tai yra, tau nereikia taip jaustis. Tai - tavo pasirinkimas. Tu dirbsi su mumis, kai mums tavęs reikės labiausiai. ~~~~

– Pearl ir aš norėjome pasakyti tai, kad dabar susivokiame, kad tave reikėtų palikti vieną tolimesniam laikui, ir tavo kambario vieta prie to neprisideda pozityviai. Todėl mes planuojame perkraustymą. – Garnet kurį laiką patylėjo, vis dar vertindama Steven'o nenumatomą reakciją, tada užbaigė: – Į tavo motinos kambarį.

– Gaunu savo vietą! – Steven'as džiaugsmingai sušuko, trumpam vėl pakeldamas galvą, ir to pakako, kad pažįstamos durys atsivertų ir leistų prieiti prie savo kambario šventykloje.

Bet, kad ir kaip laimingas jis buvo, staiga jis vėl šiek tiek suurzgė ir nuleido galvą.

– _Pagaliau._

Jis tik žiūrėjo, kaip Amethyst atėjo iš kažkokio gan prastai pastatyto namo kampo ir jau griebė Steven'o asmeninius daiktus didelėmis krūvomis.

* * *

_Tavo motinos kambarį._ Šie žodžiai ir toliau skambėjo Steven'o galvoje, net po viso šio laiko.

Praėjo treji metai, ir jam jau teko šią vietą patobulinti, suderinant savo asmeninius daiktus, padarytus iš materijos, su dalykais, padarytais iš debesų, subtiliais būdais, ne visiškai suprasdamas, kaip sukurti asmeninę erdvę, bet mėgindamas, kiek išgali. Nepaisant to, tai vis viena jam priminė namus. Ne tiktai namus: tai buvo jo paties mažas rojus Žemėje, ir jis jautėsi dėkingas savo motinai, kuri jam davė šią vietą, kurioje buvo galima sukurti bet ką, tik su sąlyga, kad tai bus padaryta iš debesų.

Bet tuo pat metu Steven'as jautė kažką kito; jis pagalvojo, kad kol laikas bėgo, atstumas tarp jo ir visų kitų tik didėjo.

Jis nepadarė klaidos, mėgindamas sukurti kažką gyvo, po dviejų incidentų, kuriuos jis turėjo su kambariu. Jis žinojo, kad nors kambarys yra naudingas, jis taip pat yra pavojingas, ir tai išliko jo galvoje visą laiką, kol jis čia pasiliko. Tačiau nepaisant to, nors čia ir nebuvo jokios mąstančios būtybės, čia jis jautėsi šilčiau nei su Garnet, ar Amethyst, ar Pearl, ar Greg'u...

...ar net Connie. Kur net reikėtų pradėti su Connie?

Steven'as vis dar kai kada pagalvojo apie Connie ir kaip jai pasisekė. Nors iš pradžių jis specialiai nenorėjo leisti laiko su ja, galvodamas, kad jo hormonai jį išvestų iš kontrolės, vėliau jis pamatė, kad ji vis dažniau ir dažniau leido laiką su kitais Krištolo brangakmeniais. Pearl jos išmokė kovoti su kardu, o taip pat ir nemažai brangakmenių istorijos detalių. Garnet vis jai davė meilės patarimų, ir tai ją privertė mylėti Steven'ą dar labiau. Tuo tarpu, Amethyst... tarkim, kad ji ir Connie kartais praleido naktis; kartais su filmu, kartais su knyga, kartais su žaidimu. Steven'as pagalvojo, kad kada nors reikėtų pasikalbėti su Connie, tačiau atrodė, kad ji yra labiau priimta kaip Krištolo brangakmenių šeimos dalis, nei pats Steven'as, ir tai stebino, nes ji buvo grynakraujė žmonių rasės atstovė.

Atrodė taip, tarsi Brangakmeniams iš tiesų visai nereikėjo Steven'o, ir viskas, kas jiems rūpėjo, buvo tai, kad jis išmoktų valdyti savo brangakmenį, paveldėtą iš Rose Quartz. Steven'as pagalvojo apie tuos kartus, kai jam buvo aiškinama apie santykį tarp jos ir jo, ir beveik visada ji buvo svarbesnė nei jis.

 _Tavo motinos skydas. Tavo motinos kardas. Tavo motinos burbulas. Tavo motinos gydomosios galios. Tavo motinos kambarys. Tavo motinos šventovė. Tavo motinos slaptoji ginkluotė._ ~~~~

Tai jį privertė susivokti, kad jie visai nesugebėjo išgyventi Rose praradimo. Paviršutiniškai žiūrint, atrodė, kad tai jiems pavyko ir jie norėjo pasirūpinti Steven'u, bet laikui bėgant, pasidarė akivaizdu, kad viskas, ką jis turėjo daryti, buvo sekti savo motinos palikimu, būti Rose antrąja versija.

– O, aš nesu niekas be savo mamos. Jeigu būčiau ji, visa tai būtų daug lengviau. – Steven'as dejavo, sakydamas žodžius pirmą kartą po kelių savaičių.

Tačiau jis ne iš karto susivokė, kad šis žodžių sakymas buvo klaida. Rose kambarys turėjo erzinančią tendenciją suprasti visus sakinius, kuriuos Steven'as pasakė, kurie reiškė kokį nors norą, ir jis tai susivokė tik tada, kai jis išgirdo charakteringą debesų "puf", ir jo drabužiai pasikeitė. Vietoj drabužių, prie kurių jis buvo pripratęs - raudonai rožinių marškinėlių su auksine žvaigžde ant jų, džinsų ir rožinių sandalų - dabar jis dėvėjo iki grindų siekiančią baltą suknelę su žvaigždės formos iškirpte, pro kurią matėsi jo brangakmenis, ir buvo basas.

Kadangi jo išvaizda pasikeitė, kitas dalykas, kurį jis nusprendė, buvo pasižiūrėti, į ką jis įsitraukė.

– E, sieninį veidrodį? – Kaip jis panorėjo, atsirado veidrodis, ir dabar jis galėjo apžiūrėti savo naująją aprangą - o tiksliau, jo motinos buvusią aprangą. Viskas sukosi aplink Rose, ir net Steven'as nesugebėjo nustoti apie ją galvoti.

Tačiau staiga jo mintyse buvo kitoks pažįstamumo jausmas. Suknelė, kitame kontekste atrodanti kaip to, ką jis turėjo pasiekti, karikatūra, ant jo atrodė kaip tai, kas _turėtų_ būti. Tai buvo kur kas panašiau į jį, nei senoji apranga, kurią jis dėvėjo, būdu, kurio jis negalėjo paaiškinti...

...bet kurį jis _galbūt_ jau buvo patyręs prieš tai.

Steven'as nukreipė savo žvilgsnį nuo veidrodžio ir link lentynų, kuriose buvo laikomos beveik visos jo nuotraukos. Dauguma iš jų buvo gan senos, nes jos buvo padarytos tada, kai jis vis dar buvo tuo atviru savimi, kuriuo jis buvo iki paauglystės, bet nepaisant to, jos išlaikė laiko testą. Kai jis vartė puslapius, jis pamatė save kaip kūdikį, o taip pat savo pirmuosius žingsnius, momentus, kai pozavo žymiose brangakmeniams vietose, momentus iš žmonių susirinkimų...

...ir štai čia jis rado, ko ieškojo.

Ši nuotrauka buvo daryta "Beach-a-Palooza" renginyje prieš keletą metų. Iš pradžių Steven'as negalvojo, kad dalyvaus, nes norėjo, kad Sadie pasirodytų taip gerai, kaip galėjo. Sadie motina, Barb, taip pat jam padėjo, bet praktiškai iš karto prieš pasirodymą viskas apsivertė aukštyn kojomis, kai abu susivokė, kad Sadie iš tiesų to visai nenorėjo, ir Barb tiesiog mėgino, kad ji pasiektų bent jau ką nors. Paskutiniu momentu jis nusprendė, kad jai visai nerūpėjo būti šou žvaigždei su pabrėžtomis moteriškomis savybėmis...

...tačiau jam tai buvo kaip tik.

Štai čia buvo jis. Kaip ir dabar, jo brangakmenis buvo neapdengtas, kadangi jis dėvėjo žydrą sijoną bei trumpą palaidinę, o taip pat ir makiažą, kad pasirodymas būtų sustiprintas. Be to, kaip jis prisiminė, niekas jo nevijo; tiesą sakant, jis jautėsi labiau priimtas kaip drago karalienė, o ne kaip jis buvo visada, "saldus, dėmesingas ir tik kartais priekabus". O svarbiausia buvo tai, kad...

...tai ir _turėjo_ būti Steven'o prigimtyje.

Steven'as pažvelgė į nuotrauką, o tada vėl į jo atspindį veidrodyje. Jis nusišypsojo, žinodamas, kad keli kartai, kai jis pasirodė kaip moteris, buvo jo laimingiausi.

Tačiau jo šypsena greitai apsivertė, kai jis susivokė, koks iš tiesų jis buvo _ne_ panašus į moterį. Kadangi jam jau buvo šešiolika, daug brandos požymių jau buvo pasirodę, duodami jam panašią į savo tėvo formą su plačiais pečiais ir plokščia krūtine. Jis neturėjo... išsikišimų ant krūtinės, kuriuos turėjo Connie, Sadie ir net kiti Krištolo brangakmeniai, ir netgi liūdniau buvo, kai jis pamatė, kad Rose suknelės forma buvo _pritaikyta_ šiems išsikišimams.

Jis nusprendė, kad dėl to padarys ką nors, kai žinos, kaip. Galų gale, šis jausmas, kad jo kūnas netiko jam, buvo vis dar gan naujas, ir nors praėjo dešimt minučių, Steven'as tik _dabar_ susivokė, kad jeigu nori toliau prisistatyti kaip ji, jam taip pat reikės vardo, tinkančio jai. Iš pradžių jis galvojo apie savo paties vardo variacijas, negaudamas nieko aiškaus ir tik murmėdamas atsitiktinai sudėliotas priebalses, o kai nieko nesigavo, jis vėl pažvelgė į veidrodį ir jį vėl apėmė jausmas, kad jis norėjo būti savo motina.

– Rose, – jis sau pasakė, taip pat pastebėdamas, kad jo balsas gan pažemėjo dėl jau minėtų brandos efektų. – Manau, kad mano vardas turėtų būti Rose Quartz Universe jaunesnioji. – Jis aiškiai ištarė kiekvieną vardo, kurį ką tik sukūrė, žodį, iš dalies dėl to, kad tai jam įstrigtų, o iš dalies ir dėl to, kadangi jis apie vardą nebuvo pagalvojęs ir norėjo išgirsti, kaip jis skambėtų.

Tačiau tai nebuvo svarbiausia sakinio dalis. Žodžiai, kurie jį paveikė labiausiai, buvo "turėtų būti". Nors jis buvo tikras, kad tai, kas sukurta iš debesų, dabar jį vadintų šiuo vardu, jis jau bvuo sugalvojęs taisyklę "jokių gyvų kūrinių iš debesų", ir Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl bei Connie vis dar jį vadintų Steven'u (o be to, rūpintųsi dėl to, kur jis buvo dingęs visą šį laiką). Jis jiems turėjo kaip nors pasakyti dar prieš įsitraukdamas į visą šį "formos pakeitimo į tinkamesnę" reikalą.

Ir kadangi jau buvo tikimasi jį kada nors sutikti, nebuvo geresnio laiko nei dabar pat.

– Gerai, kambary, grąžink man mano seną aprangą. – Su kitu "puf" suknelė, kurią Steven'as dėvėjo, dingo ir buvo pakeista jo paprasta apranga. – Ir... noriu pamatyti brangakmenius ir Connie. Tikruosius. – Durys, kurių formą jis jau buvo pamiršęs, atsirado, ir jis žengė pro jas.

* * *

Kaip tik tada Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl ir Connie diskutavo apie kažką visiškai nesusijusio su Steven'u. Nuo tada, kai ji sužinojo apie jį, Connie buvo pakerėta dalykų, su kuriais jis tvarkosi kasdien, bet kartu jai atsivėrė visas šis naujas pasaulis, pilnas ateivių, pabaisų bei magijos, ir net nebuvo kalbos apie tai, kad jai labiau patiko jis. Jai taip pat šiek tiek reikėjo, kad Steven'as būtų šalia ir su ja draugautų, bet, kaip atrodė, kiti Krištolo brangakmeniai buvo tokios pačios geros draugės, kaip ir Steven'as, nepaisant to, kad praeityje jos ypatingai vengė žmonių.

Tačiau ji vis dar dėl jo nerimavo. Nors branda turėjo pakeisti jį - ir, tiesą sakant, ją - ji neturėjo padaryti jo atsiskyrėliu ir iš esmės... ne savimi. Ji net nusprendė pakeisti temą, kol ji apie tai galvojo:

– Žinote, man patinka sužinoti daugiau apie brangakmenius ir taip toliau, bet galime pakalbėti apie ką kita?

– Tęsk. Žinau, kad tai, ką nori pasakyti, yra ypač svarbu. – Garnet jau žinojo. Aplink žmones, ji naudojosi savo Ateities matymo galia daug subtiliau, bet poveikis vis viena buvo pastebimas, ir svarbiausia buvo tai, kad Connie jau buvo prie jo pripratusi. Didžiausia problema, iškilusi šiam brangakmenių susiliejimui, tiesą sakant, buvo pristatyti idėją tokiu būdų, kuris neįžeistų nė vieno ir ypač Steven'o, kuris galėjo ateiti klausytis bet kada.

– Niekas nepastebėjo, kaip keistai pastaruoju metu elgėsi Steven'as?

– Mes pastebėjome, ir pagal duomenis, kuriuos atradau tirdama žmonių brandą, tai nesuprantama. – Pearl teigė faktus.

– Ką mes jam padarėme?! – Amethyst vos nesušuko.

– Ką gi, manau, kad jam tikriausia netinka žmogiškos koncepcijos. Iš tiesų, be manęs jis ir nelabai turėjo draugų tarp žmonių. – Connie garsiai pagalvojo.

– Kita vertus, tai, ką Steven'as patiria dabar pat, yra labai _žmogiška_ koncepcija. – Garnet teigė, ir visi į ją pažvelgė; tikriausia dėl to, kad ji keistai pabrėžė žodį "žmogiška", o ne "labai". Štai ir prapuolė viltys visiems pristatyti šią temą lengvai. Ji taip pat leido sau pridėti: – Ir iš viso, tai neturi nieko bendra su tavimi. Tai - mūsų kaltė.

– Mūsų kaltė? – Pearl buvo įžeista asmeniškai. – Nemanai, kad tai - tavo kaltė? Tu mus atvedei į idealų būdą, kaip galime iš Steven'o padaryti geriausią brangakmenių karį...

– O tai ir yra problema.

– Nagi, žinoma! – Amethyst pridėjo, nes su ja kitos dvi taip pat panašiai elgėsi. Iš esmės, nepaisant fakto, kad ji niekada nekariavo brangakmenių kare, buvo tikimasi, kad jos požiūris į viską bus panašus į Pearl and Garnet.

– Mes net nesitikime, kad Steven'as užaugs kaip unikalus žmogus. Mes jame matome tik Rose Quartz įpėdinį. Ir tai jį jau pažeidė iki kritinės būklės.

– Kaip tai, kritinės būklės? – Pearl paklausė, o po to dar norėjo pridėti: – Ir be to, nejaugi čia _aš_ noriu, kad Rose sugrįžtų ir-

– Ką gi, mūsų laikas baigėsi. Steven'as tuoj ateis, ir aš noriu, kad nė vieno iš jų jis nepamatytų. Tai tik sukliudys atskleisti reikalus. Connie, buvo smagu tave pamatyti ir tikimės, kad galėsime vėl tau pagelbėti. – Connie ir Garnet paspaudė rankomis, ir jau po to žmonių mergina bėgo iš namo atgal į Paplūdimio miestą, o tuo tarpu Amethyst atidarė duris į savo pačios kambarį ir greitai į jį įsitempė Pearl, nors ji ir protestavo.

Garnet tik kantriai žiūrėjo, kaip Amethyst durys užsidarė ir vietoj jų atsirado Rose Quartz durys, iš kurių išėjo Steven'as. Jam buvo sunku žengti kiekvieną žingsnį, ypač kai jis pamatė asmens, kuris žino visas jo paslaptis dar prieš jam jas pasakant, siluetą, ir brangakmenių susiliejimas žinojo, kad negali pasakyti nieko, kas jam šiuo atveju padėtų. Tai buvo geresnis planas nei leisti visiems keturiems kalbėtis su juo, tačiau tai vis tiek buvo gan prastas planas.

– G-Garnet? – Net jo balsas rimtai drebėjo, ir su kiekvienu jo širdies dūžiu buvo rizika, kad jis tiesiog apsisuks ir grįš į savo kambarį. Tačiau Garnet žinojo, kad tai tik atidės problemą. Steven'ui apie ją reikėjo pasakoti dabar pat. ~~~~

Jis pagaliau leido durims į savo kambarį užsidaryti už jo.

– Vis b-buvo kažkas, ką norėjau pasakyti v-visiems... i-ir aš žinau, kad tu j-jau žinai, bet...

– Nepaisant to, pasakyk man. Tai nėra tiesa tol, kol neišeina iš tavo burnos. – Garnet netikrai patikino. Šiuo momentu visos jos kortos buvo atverstos ir matomos visiems, ir ji buvo tikra, kad brangakmeniai, žmonės ir hibridai aplink ją elgėsi atitinkamai.

Steven'as giliai įkvėpė, ir tai kuriam laikui sustabdė jo drebėjimą. "

– Kur net turėčiau pradėti... žinau, kad jūs tikitės, kad man reikia būti mano mama ir... kai buvau savo kambaryje, aš pagalvojau apie tai ir... – Kitą sakinį jis pasakė ypač sunkiai. – ...ir, tiesą sakant, net gerai atrodau dėvėdamas jos suknelę...

– Prašau, tęsk. – Garnet palinksėjo.

– ... ir aš prisiminiau "Beach-a-Palooza" renginį iš tų laikų... ir aš tiesiog... – Steven'as paskutinį kartą įkvėpė prieš atskleisdamas didžiąją tiesą. – Manau, kad aš geriau pritinku kaip mergina.

– Ką gi, tai, ką tu galvoji, tave apibrėžia geriausiai, ir neleisk niekam pasakyti kitaip. – Garnet trumpai patikino, ir staiga asmuo prieš ją pradėjo šypsotis, tarsi jis – tai yra, _ji_ – būtų įgav _usi_ daug daugiau drąsos. – Ir jeigu aš esu teisi, tu jau turi vardą, kuris tinka prie tavo suknelės iš debesų?

– Aha. – _Ji_ pagaalvojo apie tą kartą, kai kambarys buvo netyčia sukūręs suknelę _jai_ , ir vėl nusišypsojo. – Rose Quartz Universe jaunesnioji.

– Sveika sugrįžusi į mūsų komandą, Rose jaunesnioji. – Garnet šiek tiek nusijuokė; tai visa atrodė kaip tikrai prasta to, kaip su Steven'u kadaise buvo elgiamasi, parodija.

Tačiau Steven'as buvo dalykas iš praeities. Dabar tebuvo pusiau žmonių, pusiau brangaknmenių mergina, stovinti priešais ją, ir iš karto sekanti būtinybė jai sukurti tokią formą, su kuria ji apie save geriau jaustųsi.

* * *

Kai kitą dieną Krištolo brangakmeniai susirinko vietoje, kurią jie įvardino kaip "Bendrąjį kambarį", iš karto matėsi, kad Garnet skaitė ypač intensyviai. Visur matėsi knygos bei lankstinukai, visi susiję su "translytiškumo" tema, ir tiesą sakant, kai ji atėjo, ji vėl vieną iš jų pasiėmė, tirdama, kaip grynakraujai žmonės tvarkėsi su šiuo reikalu. Tuo tarpu Amethyst jau buvo sau susigalvojusi žaidimą, šokinėdama nuo vienos knygų krūvos prie kitos nepaliesdama žemės ir neapversdama nė vienos knygų krūvos, o Pearl tik žiūrėjo į jas abi, galvodama, kas čia vyksta ir kodėl, be knygų ir lankstinkų, taip pat buvo primesta ir balto audeklo, siuvimo mašina bei žirklės.

Pagaliau atėjo ir tikroji šio šou žvaigždė. Vis dar buvo galima atpažinti drabužius, su kuriais kiti būtų iš karto pamatę Steven'ą, tačiau niekas nepasakė jo vardo, nes Garnet visus kitus buvo įspėjusi prieš pat šiam asmeniui ateinant:

– Pirma - mes turime elgtis palaikančiai. Antra - Steven'o nėra.

– Ir dėl ko mes turėtume tave palaikyti? – Pearl buvo pirmoji, paklausiusi, kas dedasi.

– Nejaugi Garnet jums nepasakė? – Asmuo, kuris atėjo, atsakė.

– Ar neprisimeni? Tai nėra tiesa tol... – Garnet pradėjo savo sakinį iš jų buvusio susitikimo, vis dar skaitydama vieną iš knygų.

– kol neišeina iš mano burnos. Taip, žinau. Ką gi, nepulsiu ir vėl pasakoti tos pačios istorijos... ką gi, manau, kad turėjau būti mergina.

– Turėjai būti mergina? Kaip tai net įmanoma? – Pearl buvo įdomu.

– Tiesiog taip yra. Neklauskite. Palaikykite. – Garnet pagalvojo apie realybę, kurioje ji su savo knyga trenkė Pearl per galvą, bet galų gale tai būtų privertę Pearl dar labiau atmesti šią idėją, ir brangakmeniai ir vėl desperatiškai mėgintų pasirūpinti vienišu vyru, kuris nori, kad būtų buvęs moterimi.

– Tai jeigu Steven'o čia nėra, kas iš tiesų yra? – Amethyst priėjo prie esmės.

– Rose Quartz Universe jaunesnioji. – Hibridė pasakė. Su kiekvienu vardo paminėjimu _ji_ jautėsi vis drąsiau, siekdama šio naujo identiteto. ~~~~

Išgirdusi vardą, Amethyst garsiai nusijuokė. Ji tiesiog _jautė_ , kad būtent šį kartą ji buvo kažkokioje parodijoje ar Ateities vizijoje, nors iš tiesų nei tai, nei tai, nebuvo tiesa. Žinoma, kad Steven'as turi būti Rose antroji versija, bet tai nereiškia, kad jis turėtų tai pasiekti iki galo ir pasinaudoti jos vardu.

Tačiau ją greitai nutildė Pearl, kuri uždėjo ranką ant purpurinio brangakmenio burnos, ir todėl knygų krūva, ant kurios ji stovėjo, apvirto. Pagal Pearl, net jei tai, ką Steven'as daro, yra paskutinė nesąmonė, niekas kitas neturėtų iš jo juoktis dėl jokios priežasties. Garnet išsiaiškino, kad tai yra trivialus incidentas, kuriam buvo galima leisti įvykti, o tuo tarpu... Rose jaunesnioji paprasčiausia žiūrėjo į sambūrį, žinodama, kad jos trys ne visą laiką sėkmingai draugavo.

Tačiau net ir tada Pearl negalėjo sulaikyti nervingo kikenimo, po kurio jos galvoje atsirado visiška netvarka. Žinoma, kita Rose buvo labai visų passilgta, bet nejaugi reikalavimai Steven'ui buvo keliami taip stipriai, kad jis nematė jokio kito būdo juos išspręsti, kaip kad pradėti vadintis savo motinos vardu? Apie tai nebuvo net galima pagalvoti; Steven'as turėjo visus šansus tapti savimi pačiu.

Nepaisant to, naujai sukurtas vardas vis dar skambėjo jos galvoje. _Rose Quartz Universe jaunesnioji._ Nebebuvo gan draugiško, greitai sužadinamo ir apskritai pakilaus Steven'o Universe'o; tiktai kažkas, kas norėjo įrodyti, kad ji yra net vertingesnė už savo motiną, ir kuriai vis dar nepatiko jos vyriška forma, ir todėl Garnet turėjo visas šias knygas apie "perėjimą tarp lyčių", "hormonų pakeitimą" ir "operacijas".

Tačiau, net ir žinodama tai, Garnet metė šalin knygą, kuri buvo jos rankose. Visa tai buvo žmonių perspektyva, ir turėjo būti visai kitas planas su situacija tvarkytis brangakmenių būdu. Laimei, net kai ir nebuvo knygų šia tema, Garnet jau buvo praleidusi kone metus savo vizijose, ir todėl ji buvo atnešusi baltą audeklą ir siuvimo mašiną.

– Gerai, gavome naujienas. Pearl, paruošk siuvimo mašiną; mums reikės pasiūti suknelę, ir ji turės būti identiška tai, kurią dėvėjo Rose. Amethyst, tau reikėtų pagelbėti... Rose jaunesniajai gauti moterišką formą. Tuo tarpu aš čia atvesiu Greg'ą ir Connie; jiems taip pat reikia žinoti, kur prapuolė Steven'as. – Su šiais žodžiais Pearl paruošė mašiną pagal įsakymą, o Amethyst kartu su Rose jaunesniąja paliko Bendrąjį kambarį ir išėjo į pačios Amethyst kambarį.

Po viso to Garnet parašė kelis skaičius ir davė juos Pearl, informuodama visada paslaptingu būdu:

– Taip vadinamasis "perėjimas" pavyko. Jau gavau išmatavimus, kurių tau reikės, kad pasiūtum suknelę. Dabar jau eisiu. – Suprantama, kad Pearl susipainojo, bet greitai perėjo emocijų maišatį, kai ji padėjo baltą audeklą po mašina, trumpam pažiūrėdama į Rose paveikslą kaip šabloną, ir Garnet paliko namą, kad susitiktų su Greg'u ir Connie.

* * *

Greg'ui ši diena tebuvo dar viena darbo diena. Kadangi Paplūdimio mieste nebuvo tiek daug gyventojų, beveik visada plovykla buvo tuščia, ir šį laisvą laiką Greg'as sėdėjo ant savo furgono krašto ir sau grojo gitara. Tačiau daug dainų, kurias jis grojo, buvo parašytos beveik vien tik minoriniais akordais ir sukosi aplink šeimą; kai Garnet jas išgirdo, ji nusprendė, kad Greg'as tikrai ypatingai ilgėjosi Steven'o.

Gerbdama šį žmogų, Garnet išklausė jo iki pat dainos pabaigos. Greg'o visiškai nestebino faktas, kad vienas iš brangakmenių klausėsi jo dainos; galų gale, būtent taip jis sutiko savo gyvenimo meilę. Todėl jis užbaigė, pakėlė galvą, pamatė kad kažkas sėdėjo šalia jo, ir pradėjo su ja kalbėtis.

– Ei, Garnet. Neseniai nematei Steven'o?

– Ką gi... kaip net pradėti... – Nors Garnet jau žinojo, kad yra du žmonių tipai, net ir jai buvo sunku paaiškinti, kad realybė iš tiesų buvo sudėtingesnė, ir kad Greg'o vaikas buvo šios sistemos dalis.

– Ar Steven'as buvo sužeistas? – Greg'as pradėjo nerimauti.

– Jeigu Steven'as būtų buvęs sužeistas, aš tave būčiau informavusi dar prieš tam įvykstant. ~~~~

– Ai, tiesa, tavo ateities galios. Tada kas įvyko?

Garnet suplojo rankomis, sudėdama kartu savo du brangakmenius, stengdamasi netyčia jų neįskelti.

– Noriu... kad tu pasisveikintum su savo dukterimi.

– Mano dukterimi? Aš turiu dukterį? – Dabar pat Greg'as buvo visai pamiršęs, kad jis netyčia citavo filmą.

– Taip. – Garnet aiškiai pasakė. – Taip pat man dėl to reikės Connie. Susitikime paplūdimio name, Bendrajame kambaryje. – Ji pašoko, pakildama aukštai virš debesų, ir Greg'as ir toliau liko supainiotas. Kas iš tiesų vyko? Ir kuri vieta buvo "Bendrasis kambarys"?

Tebuvo vienas būdas išsiaiškinti.

Greg'as užrakino savo furgoną ir mašinų plovyklą ir pradėjo eiti namo link.

* * *

Greg'as, Garnet ir Connie prie namo susirinko maždaug tuo pat metu. Kai Greg'as įėjo, jis pastebėjo, kad Bendrasis kambarys atrodė daug šalčiau nei tada, kai jis lankėsi paskutinį kartą.

– Ei, kur visi vaikų dalykai?

– Mes juos perkėlėme. – Garnet atsakė, nes Pearl, vienintelė kita, kuri taip pat buvo kambaryje, vis dar dirbo prie suknelės.

Connie, kuri kai kada matė, kad jos tėvai taip siūtų, suprato, kas vyksta, bet ne _kodėl._

– O kam tai? – ji paklausė. – Nejaugi brangakmenių drabužiai ant jų tiesiog neatsiranda?

– Visiems, išskyrus vieną. – Garnet pasakė, žiūrėdama į procesą. Tiktai Pearl įsitraukė į tai, kas reikalavo atidumo, kaip kad tai, ir todėl Garnet net negalėjo pradėti to suprasti, bet patikino save, kad procesas tuoj bus baigta.

– Teisingai, Steven'as. Kaip su juo? – Connie susivokė.

– Net nesakyk to vardo. – Garnet pasakė, kone grasindama.

– Ką? Kas vyksta? Kas nutiko...

– Jai. – Garnet užbaigė sakinį, kurį pradėjo Connie, taip pat paaiškindama reikalą.

Tačiau Connie vis dar nesuprato nieko rimčiau ir jai teliko prisėsti. Greg'as ir Garnet ją pasekė, ir visi trys paprasčiausiai klausėsi mašinos, kuria naudojosi Pearl, burzgimo.

Ką gi, bent jau kuriam laikui, kol jis pasibaigė.

– Prašome! Suknelė baigta. Einu pas Amethyst. – Pearl įėjo pro Krištolo šventyklos duris. Jai atsivėrė purpurinis į kramtomą gumą panašus raštas, kuris greitai užsivėrė.

Kai ji vėl atsirado, šalia jos buvo Amethyst, kartu su kažkuo, kas beveik visiškai skyrėsi nuo visų kitų gyvų Krištolo brangakmenių, bet kas vis dar turėjo pažįstamus banguotus juodus plaukus. Kita vertus, suknelė buvo beveik tiksli kopija to, ką dėvėjo moteris portrete virš durų į lauką, ir net buvo pastebėta žvaigždės formos iškirptė, atskleidžianti rožinio kvarco brangakmenį.

– Tėti! Connie! Štai ir- – Mergina sulaikė save už kaklo, nes jai vis dar buvo nepažįstamas naujesnis, aukštesnis balsas, kurį ji įgavo pereidama iš vienos lyties į kitą. Žinoma, ji jautė, kad jai jis tinka; ji tiesiog nežinojo, kaip su juo tvarkytis.

– Steven'ai! Atsiprašau, tai yra... kas tu esi? – Connie atpažino, kad šis brangakmenis kadaise priklausė Steven'ui, bet tada prisiminė grasinimą net nevartoti Steven'o vardo.

– Ką gi, ir aš dėl viso to atsiprašau. – Mergina giliai įkvėpė ir pasakė vardą, kuris jau buvo išdegintas jos galvoje. – Rose Quartz Universe jaunesnioji.

– To negali būti! Nežinau merginų dalykų! Kaip dabar tave auginsiu? – Greg'as supanikavo.

– Oho, tai dar geriau, nei prieš tai! – Connie nusišypsojo. – Gaunu savą draugę merginą! Galėsime kalbėtis apie makiažą ir vaikinų grupes... ir be to, man nereikės rūpintis, kad mes, ką gi...

– Dar nesakyk to. Visi gali įsimylėti viską, – komentavo Garnet.

– Ką gi, viskas praėjo daug geriau, nei tikėjausi. – Rose jaunesnioji nusijuokė prieš susivokdama, kad tai galėjo pažeisti kitus, ir užbaigė: – Myliu jus visus. – Ji nubėgo prie Greg'o ir Connie ir apkabino juos abu.

– Ką gi, nežinau, ką mąstote jūs dviese, bet Rose jaunesnioji vis dar yra Žemės saugotoja. – Pearl atsiduso. Šis sunkumas jau buvo sutvarkytas, tačiau jauniausios Krištolo brangakmenių narės atskirtis ir jos poveikis jos asmenybei išliko.


End file.
